Wings of Stone
by angelicdemon55
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic, so gimme a teeny bit of slack. But yeah, I love DNAngel so I wrote this...XD go figure huh?
1. Prologue

This could not be happening to me. To either of us.

I sat, watching in mute horror as he collapsed. I feared for the worst. He couldn't be dead…he couldn't just leave me here…alone…

I ran over to Daisuke as quickly as I could. I began shaking him; he seemed so cold and so lifeless. But I refused to believe that he was…no; I continued to shake him out of his unconsciousness.

"Daisuke!!! Daisuke!!! Please, wake up! Stop kidding around!! This isn't funny! Dark! Dark, I know you're in there! Bring Daisuke back to me!" I shrieked; I finally stopped shaking him and started to cry. I didn't want to, but what else could I do?

"I'm afraid it's too late for your Daisuke," said a drawling voice. The voice belonging to someone who had hurt Daisuke.

"What have you done to him?!?!" I screamed, standing up. Fury now coursed through my veins.

"What I had to do. Dark may be my other half, but it doesn't mean I have any compassion towards his vessel."

I ran towards Krad, screaming in a voice that was not my own. It was if I was possessed. I'd heard once before that love was the most destructive force on earth and it overpowered hate and greed. I ran to beat him to a pulp. Even though I knew I was no match for him, it just pushed me even farther. I couldn't let Daisuke go down in vain. I had to do SOMETHING for him! I hit Krad with my hardest.

But my blow seemed to be nothing to Krad. He glanced it off as if I had meant to poke him with a finger. Then, faster than I could catch, he grabbed my hair and pulled my face closer to his.

"Accept this and accept this now. Daisuke is dead. Hopefully Dark didn't go down with him, I still need Dark's assistance-"

"Dark would rather die than help you!" I spat, trying to writhe free of his painfully strong grasp.

"Don't cut me off!" He said; I could feel roots of some hair parting company from my scalp. "If he knows what's good for him, he'll be happy to oblige me."

For the first time in this terrifying evening, I felt fear for the first time. I looked into Krad's eyes, fearing what he's saying is true but still hardly daring to believe it myself. Daisuke was too…too…

"Get your hands off of her Krad."

But what am I doing? I am getting ahead of myself. I shall start from the beginning…


	2. Rejected Letters

The sun shone through the crack in the curtains in my room. I groaned. I didn't want to get up today. Today, of all days, promised to be completely and utterly dismal. It's stupid and I have no reason why I should hate today, but I find it a completely valid reason. Today is picture day at school.

I grumbled and got up out of bed, right as my alarm clock went off.

"Why do I even bother keeping that thing if the sun's going to keep waking me up instead?" I grumbled to myself.

I walked downstairs, not even bothering to get dressed. Maybe I could fake illness and miss this day entirely, I thought to myself. As I came downstairs, I tried to look as miserable and sick as I manage. I even went as far as coughing, just to make it as convincing as possible…

"'Morning Kagami-san, going to fake sick again today?" My mom asked me.

"No…" I mumbled, inwardly grimacing. I need to stop faking sick so much.

"Then I suggest you get back up there and get dressed because I know you're faking it," she said, as she continued to chop up some sort of vegetable.

"But I really am sick this time! My stomach hurts and I have a horrible headache and I just feel so miserable…" I said, trying to look pathetic. I most likely was overdoing it.

"Kagami Ishiguro, you're going to feel miserable if you don't go back upstairs and do as I told you," she said, turning around.

I hung my head in defeat and dragged myself back upstairs. Once you lose a battle with my mom, there's no way to rebound and turn the tables on her.

It didn't take me long to figure out what to wear. Our uniform was an ivory and cranberry sailor uniform. I quickly slipped into my long-sleeved ivory shirt and cranberry vest, along with the cranberry skirt that went along with it. I spent most of the morning straightening my short, dark brown hair. If it wasn't so stubbornly wavy, it wouldn't take as long as it does. What I wouldn't do for naturally straight hair! As soon as I was finishing, I glanced at the clock.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm going to be late again!!!" I grabbed my bag and ran for the door.

"Mom! Where are my glasses?! I'm going to be late!!"

"They're right here," she hollered. I ran back into the kitchen and jammed them onto my face, almost stabbing my green eyes. I hate my glasses; I'm virtually blind without them.

"Bye Kagami-san! I'll see you after school! I love you!" My mom yelled at me as I ran out of the house.

"Bye Mom, love you too!" I yelled back as I ran towards school.

"Kagami! Kagami!! Wait up!!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I stopped and turned to see my twin friends Risa and Riku Harada.

"Hey guys!" Glad to have some company up to school, I walked over to them.

"It's good to see you Gami," Risa said, smiling at me as her long brown hair blew around in the wind. "What's the rush?"

"What's the rush? What's the rush?! We're going to be late for school if we keep walking at a turtle's pace!" I said, slightly panic-stricken. I hated being late for anything, especially school.

"Gami, relax, it's only seven," Riku said, laughing, tucking a strand of short brown hair behind her ear. She knew of my tardy irritation.

"Wait…it's only-"

"Seven," said both the twins.

"But…my clock, it said it was seven thirty!" I protested, feeling very confused now.

"I think Yasuo must have messed around with your clock again," Risa said, laughing.

I grumbled, "Y'know, for someone who has a name that means 'peaceful child', he sure likes to stir it up with me. What an annoying little brother."

"Hey," Riku said, "I bet he has his moments that are…endearing."

"Yeah, I guess…but it's things like this that make me wanna pummel him." I said, punching my fist. Risa and Riku just laughed at me and I rolled my eyes.

We soon boarded the train up to school and didn't really talk about anything in particular. The pictures, a test in Mr. Uda's class, Risa's hair, et cetera. As we got off the train, Daisuke Niwa came up to us.

"Hey Dai!" I said enthusiastically. Daisuke was my neighbor and our families have been friends ever since I could remember.

"Hey Gami-chan," he said nervously. He was a pretty shy person most times, but today he seemed especially anxious.

"Um, Miss Harada…um, err, this is for you..." he said, giving a letter to Risa and walking off as fast as he could. His face was crimson red and I felt bad for him. I knew how much he liked Risa and I had a feeling that I knew what the letter was about.

Risa just looked confused. "Um, I wonder what Niwa wanted to tell me?"

"Well, why don't you open the letter and read it?" Riku said. I remained silent as she read it, watching her expressions change.

"Oh…" Was all she said.

"Well? What does it say?" Riku said impatiently.

"He…likes me. But I don't like him that way at all. Niwa's just a friend…" She said, looking slightly guilty.

We didn't say much after that. All I could think about was how Niwa must be feeling right now. We walked up to the school and I said my good-byes to the twins and went off to search for Daisuke. I had a feeling as to where I could find him, and I hoped he would be there.

My inclinations were correct and I found him sitting on a bench next to a giant oak. I walked over to him slowly. His head was in his hands and his red hair blew in the wind.

"Hey Dai," I said, trying to make my tone as gentle as I could.

"Hi." He sounded miserable.

"Sooo…nice day isn't it?" It's hard to keep one's tone light.

"I guess so," he mumbled.

It was quiet for a while and we just sat there. I had no idea how to be of comfort to him, although I wish I could have been.

Daisuke finally broke the silence, "What did Miss Risa say?" He looked up and I almost wish he didn't. He looked so anxious and so worried that it made me want to pretend to not have even heard his question.

"I think you should have her answer. The letter was not intended for me, it was for her. So I don't think I should answer for her." I gave him my most encouraging smile and he seemed to brighten up just a tad. But it wasn't much of an improvement. I'm glad I can fake my emotions; if I can give him some sort of comfort in the day, even though it's about to be dashed later on, I think it's worth it.

"But do you know what her reply will be?" He said, sounding a bit hopeless.

"Yes…I do." I figured it'd be best not to outright lie to him, at the very least.

He looked like he was going to say something, but then Risa came over. I was almost glad that she did, it took the spotlight off of me.

"Oh," Daisuke said, reddening almost immediately, "Did you, um…read my letter?"

She nodded, looking a bit torn. I think Daisuke could tell what the answer was just by the look on her face, and it tore me up inside.

"Daisuke, I like you. You are a really good friend…but I don't like you that way…I'm sorry…" she finished off lamely.

Daisuke looked distraught. "Oh, it's okay Miss Harada," he even added in a smile.

"I really am sorry Daisuke," she said. She gave one last look at me, then walked away.

We sat there in silence for a while. I didn't say anything; I figured he'd like to at least have time to gather himself.

"So you knew…that she would say that?" he said looking at me. His red eyes were swimming in tears. I could feel some coming into my own eyes.

"Yeah. Dai, I'm really sorry I didn't say anything, but I didn't want to hurt you an- Dai, are you okay?" his face suddenly became contorted with pain. I became panicked.

"I…don't know…I think I need to get home." He said, standing up.

"Dai! You're hair! It's turning…purple." I said, slightly alarmed.

He blanched and then ran as fast as he could and I followed.

"Kagami, you don't need to come with me, I'll be alright." He said, his hair lengthening.

"Forget it Dai, you're my friend and I'm there for ya!" I said, smiling. He smiled back and we ran for his house as fast as we could.


	3. The Phantom Thief: Dark Mousy

**Hey, so I forgot to put in a thingy where I say this is not my own work at the beginning of the other two chapters I got, so I'll say it here. THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! THIS BELONGS TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE UP DNANGEL!!! And this goes for my last two chapters as well. - Ok, read on peoples! And I'm making stuff up, as I'm sure you do in fanfics, so yeah, don't call me on the carpet if I get something wrong or whatever because I am pretty sure I'll get stuff wrong.**

"MOM!" Daisuke screamed as we ran into his house, panting.

"Dai, are you okay?" his mom said, sounding alarmed at such an arrival.

"Something…something is happening to me and I'm pretty sure it's not puberty!!" Daisuke said. I tried not laugh at his last comment. He was almost completely changed physically. His hair had turned a dark purple, become longer and messier. His eyes were no longer the burgundy Dai's eyes were; they were now purple. It was like I was looking at another person.

"Oh! OH! Daiki! Get in here! Daisuke has changed!" his mother said, running into the other room to get Daisuke's grandfather, Daiki.

"Are you sure, Emiko? How do you know?" we could hear him shuffling around in the kitchen.

"Maybe it's because we're standing in the living room right now?" Daisuke said, sitting down on the couch looking panicked. I remained standing, not entirely sure what to do.

Daiki walked into the living room with Wiz, the family's lopped-eared rabbit, in tow, and his eyes widened. Then a smile cracked through grey moustache and beard, and then he set Wiz down on the couch.

"We've been waiting for this to happen! He's finally come!" He said, running a hand through his grey and spiky hair.

"Who's finally come?" I asked, looking from Daisuke, to his pensive grandfather, and his hyperactive mother.

"Dark, the Phantom Thief, of course!" Daiki said, sitting down, still smiling. I bent down and picked up Wiz; I've always taken a liking to him.

"What?! But I can't be the Phantom Thief! I don't want to be!" Daisuke said, standing up and beginning to pace.

"It can't be helped. It is the Niwa curse. Every male who is born into the family becomes the Phantom Thief. I remember the good old days when I went around stealing art pieces from the Hikari family…" His grandfather said, smiling and probably remembering past times.

"But, is he going to stay like this forever?" I asked, petting Wiz. That'd be hard to explain at school.

"No," his grandfather said, "Dark resides inside of Daisuke. We have been stealing art pieces from the Hikari family for centuries. Dark will come out when it is time to steal an art piece. He usually begins to show up after the boy falls in loves somebody, so it's usually about fourteen years of age." Daisuke, or Dark, blushed at this.

"That's why we always rigged up the house with booby traps. To help train you," his mother, Emiko, said enthusiastically, and then she ran into another room. Understanding came over me. As long as I could remember, as soon as Daisuke came home, he had to avoid, dodge, and skillfully escape all the complex booby traps set throughout his home. I thought it very strange, and I still think this entire ordeal strange, but if it's real…if Dai was really to be The Phantom Thief…

"Now don't think you aren't left out of this Kagami." His grandfather said, snapping me out of my haze. "Our families aren't such good friends for no reason. The Ishiguro family have assisted the Niwa family, more said assisted Dark, as long as Dark has been around. I'm actually glad you came by with Dai. But we have no time to call your mother. I'll give her the details later. But right now I need to tell you how you help Dark. The Ishiguro family is incredibly smart and they possess magical qualities. It's their "curse" or whatever you want to call it. They create illusions, traps, and enchantments. They are incredibly smart and learn at a fast pace, as I'm sure you've already noticed. So it won't be difficult for you to pick up these spells and incantations. You also have to know the history behind the art piece that Dark will steal, what kind of protections it has, where it is, et cetera. Do you got all this?"

I nodded mechanically. The things he was saying were insane; they shouldn't have made any sense to me. But they did. My family is intelligent, but I always passed that as hard work and study in school. But how in the world would I help Dai out now? I didn't know any of the things I needed to know. It was giving me a headache.

Just then Mrs. Niwa returned with a pile of black fabric and handed it to Dai. "I've been waiting for this moment for such a long time! I am so proud of you Daisuke!" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Then she turned to me. "Oh, Kagami, I took the liberty of calling your mother and letting her know. She's coming over right now since you aren't supposed to be stealing anything until eight tonight and you've got quite a while to go."

Daisuke's grandfather sighed, "I was going to call her later."

Emiko gave him a piercing look with her brown eyes, "Kagami needs to get as much information as she can in the small amount of space that she has. Her mother's bringing over her old book, so Kagami will just have to read over it and then head out tonight with Daisuke."

He shrugged, "Makes sense I suppose."

It was quiet for a while. Daisuke had gone to change into the outfit his mother had brought out for him and I didn't know what else to do except stare out the window. My mother was running down the street with a book the size of Russia in hand.

She didn't even bother to knock; she burst in through the door and dropped the massive book.

"Here, come in, I've made tea," Emiko said, smiling and tucking a strand of very short light brown hair behind her ear.

"Thanks…I could use some…"my mother panted as she walked in. I stared at the book.

"That is one big book…" I whispered to myself; Dai's grandfather chuckled, so he must have heard me.

"How in the world am I supposed to remember all of this in such a small amount of time?!" I asked, almost exasperatedly, to him.

"You'll have no trouble once you start reading," he smiled. I set Wiz down and went into the kitchen.

Upon my arrival, my mother looked at me and smiled. "Sorry for not telling you about this earlier, but I didn't think you'd believe me even if I told you."

I laughed, "Probably wouldn't have. But you never know."

Then Daisuke, or Dark, walked in. He was wearing a high-collared black tank top and black pants. There were a lot of buckles. He didn't look too pleased.

"What's with all the black?" I asked.

"It makes it harder for police to see him," my mother said matter-of-factly.

"Police?! I didn't know there'd be police!" Daisuke said, groaning.

"Yes, we always send them the time, place, and date as well as what you'll be stealing," Emiko said.

We both groaned.

"Do I go with Dai?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yes, but you need a better outfit than your uniform. It's not easy running around in a skirt, let me tell you," Mom said, "luckily I brought something." Then she tossed a bag of black clothes.

"Great…guess I'll go rid my big book now." I said, wandering back into the living room.


End file.
